1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective headgear, and more specifically to a safety helmet including both two way communication means and integral lighting. The present helmet is particularly well adapted for sailing, with its smooth exterior devoid of protrusions which might otherwise snag in the rigging of a sailing vessel. However the helmet is also well adapted for use in other sports and pursuits where protective headgear incorporating communications and lighting might be needed, such as skiing at night or dusk.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally recognized that head injuries are likely the single most serious, dangerous, and potentially life threatening type of injuries which can occur. While the development of relatively high speed motorized sports and activities has resulted in an increase in the potential for such injuries, they may also occur in many other sports and activities as well. Increasing concern for safety has accordingly resulted in the development of specialized helmets for various activities, such as motorcycling, automobile competitions, bicycling, etc. In many types of work, OSHA standards require the use of some form of helmet by workers.
However, while many other activities can pose some risk of head injury to participants, helmets have not been universally accepted in those activities, even though the risk is evident and injury and even death has occurred from time to time in those activities. An example of such is skiing, in which an occasional serious head injury, or possibly even death to the skier, occurs as a result of the skier losing control and inadvertently contacting rocks or trees to the side of a ski run.
Another activity in which a safety helmet may prove to be of value is sailing and other boating activities. While sailing in particular, and boating in general, are quite safe sports, there is nevertheless some chance that serious head injury may occur. The boom of a typical sailing vessel sweeps an arc relatively close to the deck, in order to provide as much sail area and efficiency as possible. While all sailors are aware of the boom, and the arc through which it travels when the boat comes about, it can nevertheless catch a person off guard at times, and may possibly result in serious injury. Even a blow which renders a person unconscious, but does no other damage, can be fatal in sailing if the person is knocked overboard, even with appropriate flotation gear, as the person may not be able to keep their head clear of the water. In addition to the mainsail boom of the typical sailboat, there are a large number of lines and other rigging which may occasionally come loose, and it can be difficult for even an experienced sailor to remain clear of all such rigging in all directions at all times.
Accordingly, a need arises for a specialized sports safety helmet for use in certain special interest sports and activities, such as sailing and other nautical sports, skiing, and other sports which customarily provide little, if any, head protection for participants. The present helmet meets this need by providing a relatively light weight helmet adapted to protect the wearer in relatively low speed impacts (as opposed to heavier helmets used by motorcyclists and in automotive competitions). The present helmet is preferably buoyant in order to support the wearer's head in the water, and includes a face shield to protect the wearer from stray lines, water spray, etc. The present sports safety helmet preferably includes a smoothly rounded and shaped exterior contour, in order to preclude snagging in any lines or rigging typically found in a sailing vessel, or tree branches, etc. which a skier might encounter. The present helmet also preferably includes a voice activated radio transceiver providing communications with other persons on board a boat or yacht where wind and water noise may make conversation impractical on a relatively large and/or fast boat. Integral lighting is also provided for operations at night or dusk. These communications and lighting functions will also be seen to be of value in other sports, such as skiing, skating, etc., where the participant is engaging in the activity at night or dusk, and wishes to maintain contact with others for safety.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,007 issued on Feb. 28, 1978 to Robert D. McKinney, titled "Radio Mounted In A Helmet," describes a helmet having a commercial broadcast radio receiver installed integrally therein. McKinney does not disclose any form of radio transmitter in his helmet, as he provides only for audible entertainment for the wearer of the helmet, rather than for communications. Also, McKinney is silent regarding any form of lighting means with his helmet, either integrated therewith or otherwise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,803 issued on Dec. 19, 1978 to Kenneth L. Thompson, titled "Radio Equipped Protective Helmet," describes a helmet including features similar to those of the McKinney helmet discussed immediately above. Thompson does not disclose any form of radio transmitter in or with his helmet, nor any lighting means in or with his helmet, both of which are provided in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,711 issued on Nov. 2, 1982 to Joseph Drefko, titled "Two Way Radio Safety Helmet," describes a helmet containing an integral citizens' band radio and power supply. No integral lighting or power supply therefor, is disclosed by Drefko, nor are many of the other features of the present safety helmet, such as buoyancy, a detachable collar, and/or internal antenna to produce a smoothly curved exterior form to preclude catching or snagging on another article, disclosed by Drefko, all of which may be provided in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,395 issued on Aug. 19, 1986 to James G. Sundahl, titled "Helmet Radio Control Package," describes a radio transceiver which may be removably secured to the exterior of a helmet. A speaker and microphone are secured to the interior surfaces of the helmet in appropriate areas, and are connected to the externally mounted transceiver by appropriate wiring extending around the lower edge of the helmet. Sundahl does not disclose an integrally mounted transceiver and power supply therefor, nor any form of lighting means, either self contained or otherwise, with his helmet and radio.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,410 issued on Jan. 20, 1987 to Randall R. Barker, titled "Diving Helmet," describes a helmet having a pair of lights located in the upper portion thereof. No radio transmitter or receiver is disclosed in the Barker helmet, as provided in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,500 issued on May 4, 1993 to Obdulio Rios, titled "Motorcycle Helmet With Headlights," describes a helmet including repeating lights corresponding to each of the lights on a motorcycle, i. e., head and tail lights, brake light, and turn signals. The helmet is connected to the lighting system of the motorcycle by a power cord, rather than having a self contained power source. At least the turn signals protrude from the forward sides of the helmet, making the Rios helmet unsuitable for use in environments where there is some potential hazard of the helmet catching on another article (boat rigging, tree branches, etc.). No radio transceiver is disclosed in the Rio helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,615 issued on Nov. 22, 1994 to Thomas M. Piszkin, titled "Headgear Faceshield W/Non-Invasive Universal Mounting," describes a supplemental eye or face shield which may be added to an existing lightweight helmet. No lighting means or radio transmitter or receiver means is disclosed with the helmet of the Piszkin face shield patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,780 issued on Sep. 12, 1995 to Ricky J. Gath, titled "Safety Helmet," describes a light weight helmet having an inner liner and outer shell with a space therebetween. A face shield is retractable into the space between the liner and outer shell. While Gath notes that a radio transceiver may be provided with his helmet, the transceiver and. microphone boom are disposed upon the exterior of the helmet, as the retractable face shield leaves little, if any, room to house such components internally, particularly in a relatively light weight helmet such as the Gath helmet. Moreover, Gath is silent regarding any provision for self contained battery power for such a radio, apparently due to the lack of room for such. No lighting or electrical power for such lighting is disclosed by Gath.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,566 issued on Dec. 26, 1995 to John C. Massman, titled "Helmet Visor Mechanism With Laterally Moveable Visors," describes a visor system which may be added internally or externally to a helmet. The external embodiment would result in edges and protrusions which could catch on another article, which problem is avoided in the present invention. Massman does not disclose any radio transceiver or lighting means for the helmet.
British Patent Publication No. 1,591,711 published on Jun. 24, 1981 to Sonic Helmets Ltd., titled "Improvements In And Relating To Helmets," describes a supplemental earphone and microphone attachment which may be installed in existing helmets. The disclosure is silent regarding any installation of a radio transceiver or receiver in the helmet, and does not disclose any specific helmet configuration. Also, no mention is made of any lighting means provided with a helmet.
French Patent Publication No. 2,630,603 published on Oct. 27, 1989 to Alain Gentil illustrates a helmet and liner having an integral radio transceiver, ear phones, microphone, and battery power therein. However, no self contained lighting is disclosed with the helmet.
Finally, a 1998 catalog from the Hobie Company describes a helmet specifically designed for sailing. The helmet has a conventional hard plastic outer shell and foam lining, and may be equipped with a retractable face shield. However, no radio communication or lighting means for the helmet is disclosed, as provided in the present helmet invention. While the helmet is stated to be light weight (12 ounces), no statement is made as to its buoyancy or flotation. The buoyant liner of the present safety helmet provides flotation for the helmet.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.